L'Histoire d'une vie
by Nahumi Okinawa
Summary: Cette vie est peut être la tienne, celle de ton voisin ou sera celle qui t'appartient.
Bonne lecture.
J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. Courir, partir ...

Pour m'envoler, un nouveau départ. Recommencer une nouvelle vie. N'ai-je pas faillis mourir ?

Il me semble que le feu à pris depuis la forêt, je ne me souviens plus trop, en tout cas il n'a pas commencé à l'intérieur de chez moi. Bientôt me faire un thé me tuera en tout cas je m'en faisais un quand ma maison a brûlée. La fumée montée depuis la cage d'escalier, et j'ai pensée à mon chat. Mais c'est bête ... Un chat forcément ça fui. La main devant la bouche, j'essaie de m'orienter pour fuir ... Je me m'emmêlai les jambes et tomba, déjà que je suis maladroite si en plus je me tue avec une mauvaise chute ce serais bête.

Après ça je n'ai pas compris, du deuxième étage de ma maison je me suis retrouvée assise sur le bitume à regarder le feu là détruire, voir tout ce que j'aime disparaître et mourir pour ne garder que les souvenirs.

Plus tard, je me suis expliquée avec les pompiers et rien ne montré le départ du feu sauf sur mes rideaux. Pourtant j'avais vue la forêt en feu alors que maintenant elle était en si bonne état. Je n'y compris rien ... Mais bon il ne faut pas trop m'en demander après tout pour beaucoup je suis folle.

Une rumeur court dans ma ville. J'aurais tenté de me suicider comme si mon but dans la vie c'est de la détruire alors qu'elle ne fait que commencer. J'ai fais en sorte de ne plus y penser, je suis forte rien ne m'atteint. C'est pour ça que je suis retournée à mes racines, cet endroit qui me réconforte. Je serais une autre personne que je me traiterais d'idiote mais j'aime cet endroit.

Depuis que j'ai découvert l'identité de mes parents, je passe ici et je regarde. J'observe la vie dans cette ruelle sombre et essaie d'y découvrir comment se sont rencontrés mes parents. Il est sûr que ce n'est pas l'endroit ou je ferais les plus belles rencontres mais mon père alcoolique et ma mère prostituée on réussit à s'aimer.

Paraît-il qu'à ma naissance mon père ne buvez plus et ne jurer que par ma mère, devenue vendeuse dans un supermarché. C'est un moyen de dire que la vie est quand même bien. J'ai grandis seul ou plus ou moins. Je suis passée de famille en famille découvrant des univers variées et des éducations changeantes. J'ai toujours voulu plaire et j'ai fais de mon mieux, j'ai plu à chaque famille parait-ils, mais ce n'étais pas suffisant puisque sinon je serais restée dans le même foyer.

Comment dire, un jour j'ai retrouvé une amie du lycée, 26 ans j'avais, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas parlées et le courant passa comme avant, au bon vieux temps. Elle redevint aussi importante pour moi qu'à l'époque. Elle m'a fait entrée dans son milieu, que je dirais plutôt brillant et un peu bauf mais comme toujours il y a une exception, son petit ami. Je l'ai trouvé un peu bizarre au début puis je m'y suis faite, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas important. Je ne réprime jamais mon instinct pourtant.

Cela faisait 1 ans, déjà, quand j'eu la brillante idée d'aller m'asseoir dans le parc, une sortie nocturne. J'y est vue passer Jeremy, un rapide coup de main et il disparu de mon chant de vision. J'avais entendu dire qu'il cherché à monter sa propre entreprise, voulant détrôner nos plus grandes sociétés, présente depuis des générations.

Le lendemain matin, ma plus grande joie fut de recevoir un bouquet de rose, du dit Jeremy fils du maire, qui m'invité a un gala en l'honneur de sa futur entreprise. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il me "courtisé". Juste pour cette raison je n'y suis pas allée.

Cette nuit-là je me fis réveiller par des grands coups frappés à ma porte, je pris un peu mon temps pour aller ouvrir. J'y découvris la police. On m'emmena, avec le plus de discrétion possible et sans me parler, au commissariat. J'ai alors apprit l'existence d'une morgue sous le bâtiment.

Pour eux, il semblé certain que je sois la seul à pouvoir donner l'identité de la personne décédée. C'est en prenant mon courage à deux mains et en priant pour ne pas connaître la personne que je suis allée identifier le corps de mon amie. Plusieurs heures j'ai été interrogés sur tout ce qui l'entourée et ces habitudes. Au final je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas Emily.

Je n' eu aucun problème pour la reconnaître, sur ces bras et ces cuisses de nombreuses marques de scarifications et son tatouage porté sur la hanche gauche. Sans cela son visage me serait restée inconnue. J'ai cru vomir tellement son corps ne ressemblé plus à rien. J'ai alors découvert la vie de débauche qu'elle menée. Pourtant d'après le légiste, même si son corps été fortement mutilé, il a pût remarquer qu'il avait été violé post-mortem et qu'elle devait être maltraitée, violentée, fortement battue.

Je suis retournée chez moi et je suis allée dans cet endroit, vous savez celui où dans le chocolat on trouve des morceaux de cookies et de chamallow, leur boissons sont tellement bonnes et j'ai fais la rencontre d'une serveuse si gentille, de son prénom Aurore. Au bout d'un certain temps elle me présenta son aînée d'un an, Logan. Elle m'apprit qu'il faisait encore des études de management pour être chef d'entreprise mais qu'il travaillé déjà en insertion dans une entreprise. J'avais bientôt 28 ans et lui 29.

Il s'asseyait de temps en temps à ma table, pour me tenir compagnie disait-il. D'après sa sœur c'était pour une toute autre affaire. Sur le moment je ne me posé pas la question "laquelle ?".

Presque le jour de mon anniversaire Aurore annonça sa grossesse et quelques mois plus tard me voilà marraine. J'ai regardé ce petit bout de chou, Henry Michael ou Michael Henry, ce n'étais pas encore décidé. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et je cru fondre tant il était mignon.

J'eu alors l'espoir de fonder une famille et d'avoir un si belle enfant. Cette année là Jeremy, le fils du maire eu un grave accident et son entreprise fut racheter par une plus grande. Celle-ci se retrouva sous la direction de Logan qui m'avait demandé de lui tenir compagnie depuis quelques mois déjà.

On retrouva aussi le copain d'Emily, qui était en fuite depuis la mort de celle-ci. Il fut arrêté et emprisonné presque à perpétuité. Les nombreuses fautes et actions nous permirent d'apprendre qu'après tout il n'avait jamais rien fait de légale.

Logan nomma son entreprise Emily's dragon pour ma tendre amie et en l'honneur du tatouage que nous avions en commun. Car c'est moi qui l'avais forcé à avoir ce tatouage, j'avais tellement peur. Avec elle je m'étais sentit mieux, j'avais 18 ans alors d'une certaine manière j'ai agis comme une enfant. Maintenant je ne pousserais plus personne à avoir le même tatouage que moi c'est puéril et puis on ne force pas les gens on leurs laissent le choix.

C'est d'ailleurs le dragon qui servait de logo à l'entreprise. Quand il eut fait les changements, il en profita pour me demander ma main, alors que de mon côté je lui annoncée ma grossesse.

Quand j'accoucha et que nous eûmes chacun une de nos jumelles dans les bras alors j'eu droit au plus beau sourire du monde multiplié par trois.

Et je fis le point. J'avais deux jumelles magnifiques, en très bonnes santés et j'allais me marier à un homme confiant, sure de lui, que je comprenais, qui me comprenait. Nous nous aimions.

Sur toute ma vie, ce que je retiens c'est cette rencontre fusionnel entre nous quatre et ceux qui nous entoure. Je compris que c'était ma plus belle réussite et ma véritable renaissance.

Mes poumons se remplissaient d'air comme pour la première fois et je commença réellement à vivre.

* * *

Salut tout le monde.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
N'hésitez pas a me donne vos impressions.

#Nahumi


End file.
